


Chéri Salt | Victor x Reader

by dixonious



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Blood and Gore, Creepy Victor Zsasz, F/F, F/M, Flirty Victor Zsasz, M/M, Mild Language, Possible Character Death, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Victor Zsasz's Tally Marks, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixonious/pseuds/dixonious
Summary: You pictured your return to Gotham, how everything would go down. It'd be a nice, usually cloudy day in the city and there would be hugs and smiles as you reunited with your best friend. But the day you had came back took an unexpected and massive turn when you met Victor Zsasz.
Relationships: Jim Gordon/Barbara Kean, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Victor Zsasz/Original Female Character(s), Victor Zsasz/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter One;

**Author's Note:**

> Suh, duudes! Yes, that was the most hideous summary I've ever written, but I swear the actual fic is much better than the summary, so far at least...I think. But anyways, this is my first time writing the legendary assassin, Mr. Zsasz, so please be respectful (see what I did there? ;)) I hope y'all enjoy this story!
> 
> Also! For those of you who don't exactly picture yourselves when reading xReader, I'm picturing a woman in her early to mid 30s, who has midlength beach wave chesnut brown hair, dark blue eyes, and wears a black "furish" kind of trenchcoat most of the time. :) Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your return to Gotham didn't go any one of the thousands of ways you thought it would.

**Chapter One;**

**Gotham City | You**

**Though,** you knew it to be dangerous, you had been walking the streets of Gotham for a while now. Your long black trenchcoat flowing out in the cool breeze behind you. You were just thinking and partially wandering, and whilst doing so, you had definitely seen some criminal activity. Hell, more than some, and even though you hadn't been in the city for what felt like forever, nothing had changed.

As you continued to roam the streets of the Upper Westside, getting closer and closer to your destination, you began to grow even more nervous. You knew you didn't have to be nervous about seeing him, especially since you both would talk nearly every day, but there were still those thoughts.

_What if he doesn't want to see me?_

_What if he'll get mad that I showed up unannounced?_

_Maybe I should have just stayed gone._

Those and many, many more unwanted thoughts. But you lifted your chin a little higher, and walked with a little more confidence, and once you had reached your destination, you took a deep breath and you pushed those thoughts away as you walked up the stairs and into the GCPD. _______________________________________________________________

**Gotham City Police Department | You**

Once inside, you looked around the same big, run-downed-ish, old precinct, looking for that familiar face in a crowd of unfamiliar ones. After looking for some time you decided it'd be best to just ask someone. And so you did.

You walked down the two steps and went over to the nearest desk on your left. You plastered a small friendly smile on your face as you spoke to the officer, "Hi, I'm looking for Detective James Gordon." You said.

The officer sat down whatever file he was reading and stood, looking you over. "I'm Detective Alvarez. Is there anything I can help you with, Ma'am?" He asked he stuck out his hand toward you.

"No." You said as you shook his hand, "Just need to speak to James, please. Is he here?"

"He is, he's in speaking with our Captain as of right now. I could tell him that you're here." Alvarez said as he began to move away from you, but you quickly stopped him not wanting to spoil the surprise. "No, no, it's fine. I'll just wait until he's done." You said.

"Okay." The detective responded, with one more once over of you and a bite of his lip, he turned and went back to his work. You wrinkled up your nose. _Douche_ , you thought.

You walked straight ahead once you spotted a seat, your eyes darting all over the place as you looked it over, looking at the officers as they worked. You wondered if any of them had any big cases to work.

You continue to look at the building and study the people in it, you stopped in the middle of the precinct to tilt your head back and just look up into the really high up ceiling. You knew you were most likely getting weird looks but you didn't care, you loved this place. You should've been in this place.

You slowly drawed your head back down, your eyes landed on the room that was in front of you once you did. You didn't need to read what was on the door to know that that was the Captain's office. And that that was James in there talking to her. You smile as you continued to walk forward.

Just as you had reached the bench, you heard to loud knocks in the direction that you came in, your head quickly snapped back behind you. And you practically blushed all over at what you saw.

A bald guy - correction - a hot bald guy, decked out in all black, with two women by his side, marching around as if he owned the place. You turned completely around to face him, watching his every move.

He walked one, two sets of desks closer, before turning his back toward you as he began to walk back toward the entrance. He stood there for a few seconds before sharply turning back around stepping onto a bench and then a desk.

 _How the hell did I walk past a bench?_ You thought as your eyes continued to follow this extremely hot fella.

"Hello, everyone. My name...is Victor Zsasz." He said as he gripped the front of either side of his jacket, a smile plastered on his face. "I'm sent here personally by Don Carmine Falcone himself...on a matter of deep concern to him, so please be respectful." He continued and the smile was gone just as quickly as it had appeared.

"I'm here...for Jim Gordon. Only him. Everybody else, mind your business and we're cool." He said bringing his hands back down to his sides.

Your eyes widened a bit at the mention of James. _Clearly this guy isn't here for help. Unfortunately._

"So where's Jim at?" Victor asked. You still just stood still, there was no way any of these cops were just gonna give him up. Or so you thought. Your eyes bugged a bit more at the sight of each and every cop in the place turning there head in the direction of the Captain's office. _What the fuck?_ You thought.

You looked back to the guy that still stood on the desk, looking into the Captain's office before his eyes landed on you. He stared at you for a bit and you swore if you're eyes widened any more they would fall out.

Victor looked to the cops that still remained where they were and he slowly raised his hands up to his chest before placing them there lightly, "Thank you." He said. _Sexy and polite. Nice._ You thought.

"Hey, Jim!" Victor called out sharply.

"Jiiiim." The guy leaned back as he taunted.

You looked behind as the office door opened up, James and his Captian coming out of it.

"Hi, Jim." Victor said, raising his hand up again.

"Relax. I'm supposed to take you in alive. Don Falcone wants to talk." He said.

"Tell Falcone we'll talk, but not today." James said.

"Dooon't be that waaay." Victor said with a wide smile through what sounded like clenched teeth.

Maybe you should just go peacefully, James? You thought.

Sure giving up and giving in shouldn't be the way to go, but this guy. He looks like he means business.

"Alive is a very broad category. A man with no hands, can still be alive." Victor said his voice and eyes getting darker. _Yep! My eyes are definitely gonna fall out._

"There are 50 cops in here. Try something." Jim said.

 _I dare you_. You thought.

"Everybody out." Victor said, his face going utterly blank. You scoffed quietly a bit. _There's **no** way they're all just gonna leave._

 _"PLEASE!!"_ Victor yelled, and you jumped slightly.

_Very persuasive and scary, but they're not just gonna lea--...what the fuck?!_

You heard James say something to the Captain but you didn't really make it out as you were just to furious at the fact that every single cop was actually leaving. The Captain included.

You eyes darted around as you watched the cops quickly clear the building. "Hey! What the fuck?!" You yelled finally finding your voice. And sure they looked back at you, but that didn't stop them from leaving. "Are you kidding me?!" You yelled tosses your arms up in the air. "Y/N?"

"'Sup." You said as you turned to face James. "Surprise. Not how I imagined this going. But, surprise." You said, acting as if there was no bad guy standing behind you, waiting for you to haul ass.

"You need to go." James said.

"Like hell. I'm no one of these _asshats_!" You yelled at the remainder of the few cops that were still exiting, "I'm not leaving you." You said and you turned to face Victor and his chicks.

"Guess that means we're not cool." You said as you looked up at him with a small smirk. Victor smirked right back at you, before gazing back at James, smirk leaving his face yet again. "Well, how now, Jim?" He asked.


	2. Chapter Two;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Jim are being hunted down by Victor and his Zsaszettes.

**Chapter Two;**

**GCPD | You**

**There** was a quite literal second of silence before guns were pulled, you quickly ducked behind a desk as the guns went off. You tried pulling out the drawers, hoping to find a gun. And to your surprise, you found two.

"My aim better still be good." You said to yourself as you hopped up from your spot behind the desk and starting popping out rounds. You shot and shot both of the guns at the girls who shot at you, making your way toward James. The firing had stopped on his end and you had to be sure he was okay. _Please, don't be dead, man_.

You moved quickly to the right, ducking behind desk for quick cover until you could move to the next. You were at the last desk before the stairs and you quickly made your way toward them, still firing at your guns at the bad folk.

You ducked behind the closest desk that sat up on the small deck, your back against it. "Either I'm horrible at shooting now or these guys are insanely good!" You said.

"I thought I told you to leave!" You heard James say and you snapped your head to your right. "There you are." You said with a grin. "Are you hit?" Your face sombering up again.

"No." James said as he breathed heavily, "My gun got jammed."

"Stupid gun." You responded before sitting up and firing toward your attackers, you quickly got back downed as you saw a gun aiming for your face, you ducked your head as a bullet hit the wall in front of you.

"Yeah. Stupid gun." James said, a hint of humor in his voice.

"Think I would have not come here if I'd know this would be how today went." You said, ducking your head yet again. "But, I seemed to never not be in some sorta trouble."

"Yeah." James said, "There's a door under those stairs to your left, you make a break for it and I'll cover you." He said.

"Or it could be the other way around." You said, not wanting him to be hurt.

"Y/N." James started.

"Fine." You replied, not wanting to argue right now. "On three, alright? One...two...three!" You yelled out as you both got up from your positions, firing your guns as you both quickly made your way for the stairs.

James hauled a trash can at one of the girls as you dashed under the stairs and pushed the door open, you turned around at the sound of a sharp groan. "Shit!" You yelled.

"Go!" James groaned out, running toward you as he held his stomach. He pushed over a shelf as you both made your way out the door.

You both ran down a flight of stairs, stopping at the end of them. "Dude! You got shot!" Your eyes bugged out, and honestly you don't think they ever stopped being bugged out.

"I know." James said with a groan.

You pushed his jacket aside and saw blood just oozing out of him, "Shit, shit, shit." You chanted. Before you could say anymore the both of you looked up stairs you had came down when you heard the sound of the door opening. "We gotta move." You said.

"Yeah." James groaned again. "To be a bad guy the bald guy's pretty polite." You said as you both ran down another flight or stairs and James rolled his eyes. ______________________________________________________________

**GCPD Parking Garage | You**

You held James up as you both made your way out into the GCPD's parking garage, your arm wrapped around his waist and his around your shoulder. "Over there." He said as he pointed, and the two of you ran down the steps and over to the left.

As you hid behind a car, you could hear the sound of footsteps approaching. "Jim?" You heard and then a whistle followed.

"They're getting close. We should split up." James whispered.

"No way!" You whispered loudly. "I'm not leaving you."

"Why are you hiding from me, Jim?" You heard Victor ask.

"It's me they want." James said.

"So what? I'm _not_ leaving you." You said.

"Go." He said sternly. And before could say anymore James crawled off to the left. "Ja-!" You were about to yell before you caught yourself and you heard footsteps nearing your left side and you quickly moved on the right side of the car.

You peeked out as Victor walked pass you, and you saw him headed in James' direction. "Shit." You swore quietly. You pondered your head on what to do to draw him away from James. When you got it.

You pulled away from the car a bit and before you could slam back onto it you heard a yell of "Hey!" And then "What the-!" And then a shot went off and a scream and you flinched a bit and then again when another shot was fired.

You winced as you heard more screaming, "Double shit." You whispered.

You leaned close on the car as Victor began to walk back pass you.

Once he did pass you, you quietly and quickly made your way over to James. "There's an opening, we could make." You said as you squatted beside him.

"Alright, you go first." He said.

"No, you. You're the one that's hurt."

"And _I'm_ the one they want." He countered.

You groaned and rolled your eyes, there seriously was no time for this. "We both go. Now!" You said as you scooped James' up and ran toward the exit of the garage.

And of course, just when you were almost kinda there, you were spotted. "There!" One of the chicks yelled.

As shots were fired, as you both were ducking, James was pushing you back toward the cars which were closer than the exit. You reached cover, but before James could, a shot went off and you screamed as he fell to the ground, "NO!"

Before you could move toward him, a car pulled up and into a screeching halt, blocking your path to James. Fuck, they brought back up. _Fuck, we_ _'re gonna die._ You thought as you gripped handfuls of your hair.

You mouth fell open slightly as you watched whoever that was in the car began firing toward your attackers and not you. _We're saved?!_

"Need a ride?!" A man yelled through the gun fire. As he looked to James than you and you nodded furiously.

James quickly tossed himself into the car, and you went to do the same as you began to push yourself up from the ground, but you stopped once you heard a click of a gun. You looked up to see that it was one of the girls that Victor was with. "Hi?" You said a small, nervous smile coming into place.

"Don't move." Was all the women said.

You looked over to the car that had rolled up only to see it began to roll away. You made eye contact with James and his eyes were bugged out and you could hear him yelling as the car rode away, "No, no, no, no, no, NO!"

Victor and the other who's gun wasn't aimed at your head continue to fire at the car until it was out of sight and you tried to swallow the lump in your throat as the gunfire stopped.

"Should I kill her?" One of the women said and you felt your heartbeat start to pick up faster than before.

You watched black combat boots make their way towards you and you followed from there all the way up to a pale face that held big, deep, menacing, brown eyes.

"No." Victor said. "She's coming with us."

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom! 2nd Chapter up! Feel free to leave your thoughts and all that! Chapter 3 coming later tomorrow, maybe? Peace!


	3. Chapter Three;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While you are being kidnapped by Victor Zsasz, James wakes up in a room with rats?

**Chapter Three;**

**GCPD Parking Garage | You**

**You** were hauled harshly to your feet by the woman that held her gun to your head, your scared eyes never breaking contact with Victor's wild ones.

You watched as he walked over toward the cop, boxer cutter in his left hand. _Fuck. What is he gonna do to her?_ You thought in fear.

The other one of his girls followed behind him and the one gripping your arm dragged you over toward him, too. The three of you stood closely behind as Victor hovered over the woman.

"No. Please!" She cried as she held her hand up in defense. And without hesitation, you watched as Victor lifted his gun and pulled the triggered.

You gasped a bit, your eyes snapping toward him and you watched as he rolled up his sleeve, revealing a shit ton of scars there. Some of which that hadn't even been fully healed.

You continue to stare as he cut a line into his arm. "Twenty-eight." He said once he was done.

After staring at the now dead officer for several seconds, Victor turned to you and stared, his eyes boring into, into your soul, as he walked closer and your breathed hitched as he stood less than a foot away from you. You tried to move back but was held in place by the women with a massive mohawk.

Victor watched as you tried to break free of her grip, his head tilted to the side. Soon the other girl with a purple streak in her hair came to stop your struggling. She gripped your other arm and pushed you a bit closer toward the handsome devil that stood a good four inches taller than you.

"Get her in the car." He said.

The two women began to move you toward the garage's exit and you started to try and get free of their grips. You kicked and pulled, "Get off! Get _off_ of me!!" You yelled.

"Best not to struggle." Victor drawled out.

But that didn't stop you from continuing to struggle against their holds before you stuck your leg out, tripping the girl on the right and once she hit the ground you harshly slammed your foot into her gut. Just as the other women quickly drawed her gun up, and you quickly acted, punching her in the gut. Just as she was about to pull the trigger you knocked her hand down toward the pavement, having the gun to go off at the ground.

You gave a sharp hit to her outer elbow causing her hold on the gun to loosen. You snatched the weapon from her and aimed it at her head.

"I'll shoot if I have to! Just let me go!" You yelled. Before you could get another word out there was a sharp pain in the back on your head and you fell to the ground as everything went black.

"I told you best not to struggle." _______________________________________________________________

**Gotham University | Jim Gordan**

Jim shot up with a gasp and wide eyes as he returned to consciousness, he then groaned at the pain he felt shooting through his body, turning he head to his right side his eyes landed on a cage with a rat in it? _Where the hell am I?_ He thought.

"Ahh. You're back." Jim heard and his frowned and turned to left side as he saw a woman in a doctor's jacket coming up toward him. "How do you feel?" She asked.

Jim continued to frown as he answered her, "Terrible. Where am I? Who are you?" He questioned.

"I'm a friend a Montoya and Allen." She answered as she put on her stethoscope. "I just took to bullets out of you, and sewed ya up. Now I'm checking to see how you're doing." She said. He she began to listen to Jim's heartbeat.

"So who are you? What city are we in? Ans what day of the week is it?" She asked procedural questions, flashing a light into Jim's eyes.

Jim sighed and grabbed the lady's wrist, halting her movements with the flashlight. "I'm James Gordon. We're in Gotham. It's Friday. Why are there rats?"

"It's a dissection lab at the university." She answered and Jim slowly released her wrist, and looked over to his right, watching a rat munch away at his - or her - cheese.

"I gather you're a fugitive from the mob." The women said, and Jim turned to face her again. ""Can't go to the hospital." Said Cripus. Very exciting I must say."

And as he began to remember everything that happened, Jim's eyes widened, _Y/N_. "How long have I been out?" Jim asked.

"Just a couple of hours or so." The women answered. "You're very lucky no vital organs were-- whoa, whoa whoa. Lie back down." She said as Jim began to sit up.

"Okay, you are hurt. Just a week or so in bed--" "No, I have to go." He said. "James, you have lost a lot of blood. You have to do as I say and lie back down. If you don't, you could die." The doctor said.

"I have to stand. Can you help me?" He asked, not waiting for an answer as he wrapped his arm around the women's shoulder.

"Okay, okay. Cripus!" She called out. And as Allen entered the room she looked at him, "He said he's leaving already." She told him.

And Jim spoke again, his voice demanding, "I have to go. Now."

"Sure." Allen said, holding his hands up in attempt of calming Jim. "Some clothes would be good though."

Jim looked down at himself and notice that he was only in his tee and underwear. _Right...clothes._ He thought.


	4. Chapter Four;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim goes to Wayne Manor.

**Chapter Four;**

**Backwoods of Wayne Manor | Jim Gordon**

**"I** owe you an apology." Montoya said as she and Jim sat in her car, awaiting Allen's return. "You were telling the truth and I wouldn't believe you. Maybe my personal feelings toward Barbara got tangled up in there. And that was wrong." She said.

"Forget it." Jim said as he gave her a tight quick forced smile. He didn't want to have this conversation now. There was no time for it anyways.There was bigger fish to fry.

"Anyhow, I'm sorry for misjudging you and I'm very glad that we're on the same side now." Montoya said, not wanting to just push the subject aside.

She stared at Jim as he look at her in a bit of shock. She stuck her hand out and toward him.

And Jim continued to stare at her for a bit, wondering if she was being genuine.

After pondering that thought in his head for a bit, Jim spoke, "Yeah, me too." He said as he reached over and shook her hand.

After doing so, Jim went back to staring out the window.

"So, Barbara's safe though? You-you're sure she's safe." Montoya asked.

And Jim turned to look at her again, "I'm sure." He answered.

There was silence as Montoya nodded, accepting Jim's answer. And then the silence was no longer as a hard slam was made on Jim's side of the car, causing both him and Montoya to jump.

Jim looked to see Allen struggling against a heated looking Alfred, Allen groaned as his face was being pressed up against the car window, knife held to his neck. "Gordon, is that you?!" Alfred questioned.

And Jim rolled the window, "It's all right, Alfred. It's all right, he's a friend." Jim answered. "We couldn't risk a direct approach, there's people are looking for me."

Satisfied with Jim's answer, Alfred let Allen go, "Alright." He said.

"Agh!" Allen groaned.

"Sorry about that, mate." Alfred apologized as he shook Allen's hand, "Can't be too careful." He said, before turning to Jim and smiling at him and Jim smiled back a bit.

"In a spot of bother, are we, Sir?" Alfred asked.

Jim nodded. ____________________________________________________________

**Inside of Wayne Manor | Jim Gordon**

"Renee Montoya and Cripus Allen." Jim said as he introduced his previous rescuers to Bruce Wayne.

"Pleased to meet you." Bruce said as he gave a small smile.

"Bruce. I promised I would fine your parents' killer. I'm not sure in gonna be able to keep that promise. It's a long story, but I'm kinda in a tight spot. And I've upset some powerful people." Jim said as he looked away from Bruce. He hated not being able to keep his promises. He hated not be able to keep _this_ promise.

"Stop treating me like a child." Bruce said, and Jim looked back up in shock "Explain." The boy demanded.

"Bruce, you are a child, you don't need to know--"

"You expect to die!" Bruce yelled and Jim frowned. "I'd like to know why."

"Is it connected to my parents murder?" The boy asked.

Jim glanced down. "Yes, it's all connected." He answered honestly, looking back up at Bruce again. "Somehow."

"Bruce." Jim started again, "I will do my best to work this thing out, but if I don't...Montoya and Allen here will take over your parents' case. I told them everything I know. You can trust them, 100 percent." Jim finished.

And Allen and Montoya both nodded, agreeing, "100 percent." Allen said.

Jim walked closer to Bruce, looking him in the eyes. "Bruce, these are good detectives." Jim said. "If anyone can find the truth, it's them."

Bruce looked to where Montoya and Allen stood, "Thank you." He said.

"Sir, what can we do to help you now?" Alfred asked.

"Nothing." Jim said simply. "From here on in, I have to go it alone. I don't want anyone else caught up in this."

"I have to go." Jim said as he looked at Bruce.

"You can hardly walk." Alfred said as a matter of fact.

"They have someone I care about. I have to go." Jim said, looking back to Alfred.

After a few moments of silence, Jim stuck his hand out toward Bruce and instead of shaking Jim's hand, Bruce threw himself into the detective's arms and wrapped his arms tightly around him.

Jim stood in shock for a beat before slowing wrapping his arms around the kid, gripping him just as tight. 

_I'm coming, Y/N._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's chapter 4! Hope y'all enjoyed it. Also I deeply apologize if there's any spelling errors in this chapter, the previous, and future chapters. I'll be reading through 'em and fix what I see needs fixin'!
> 
> Chapter 5 will be up tomorrow, maybe sooner! <3


	5. Chapter Five;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jim and Harvey come to rescue you, Jim finds out some shocking news. You're shocked to see a familiar face being brought into Falcone Manor...and you also can't seem to escape Zsasz's death stare.

**Chapter Five;**

**Falcone Manor | Jim Gordon**

**It** was the day after Jim Gordan had been hunted by the one and only Victor Zsasz, he had told Harvey the night before of all that went down, and how you were taken, and that he was going to get you back. He was shocked when Harvey just agreed to go with him and to stand by his for the greater good. So here he was, all locked and loaded with his partner by his side as they marched down the street, ready to arrest Mayor James and Carmine Falcone.

After ambushing the Mayor in his own car and showing him the warrant for his arrest, Jim and Harvey drove over to Falcone's. They marched right into Carmine's home after getting in through Mayor James, the Mayor was in front of him with his hands cuffed as he walked into the Don's office.

"Carmine Falcone, you're under arrest for the kidnapping of Y/N Y/L/N." Jim said.

Harvey cocked his gun as he came into Falcone's office through another door, "Move." He said, as he guided two of Falcone's men into the room as well, "Lie down right over there. Stay quiet."

"What on earth are you thinking?" Falcone asked, with a bewildered look on his face.

"We're thinking we'll take both of you to jail and charge you with kidnapping. And conspiracy to pervert the course of justice." Jim answered.

"And who said I had this, Y/N Y/L/N, was it? What proof do you have of that?" Falcone asked Jim, coyly.

"I know that you have her. And I want her back." Jim responded, his face frowning up and danger written in his tone.

"Try to take me in, you won't make it to the end of the street." Falcone said, promisingly.

"That's exactly what I said." Mayor James cut in. "This is a lawful arrest. If you resist, you will be shot." Jim told Falcone, ignoring his and the Mayor's words.

"I see." Said Falcone, "We all die together in a blaze of glory."

"If that's how it works out, that's fine with me." Jim responded, "How 'bout you Harvey?" He turned to ask his partner.

"Fine by me." Harvey agreed.

"Oh, God." The Mayor said in fear.

"I envy you boys." Falcone responded, "Standing up to the "enemy" must be liberating. Must feel pretty good." He said.

And Jim gave a sharp nod, "Yes, it does."

"But suppose I had a knife, not only to Y/N's throat, but to Barbara Kean's as well. What would you do then?" Falcone threatened. "Would you still be so brave?" He asked.

Jim's prideful look had faltered a bit, "You don't have Barbara." He said as if he was trying to believe that that was true. _Barbara wasn't even in Gotham._

"Well, I do." Falcone said.

"You're a liar." Jim responded.

"I have many faults, but I am not a liar." Falcone told Jim.

"Victor Zsasz has Barbara. You know Victor."

Jim's face ticked a little bit as he listened to Falcone's words, "You're lying. She's far away." He said.

"She came back." Falcone countered. "She came right to me to plead for your life. You have a good woman there. She loves you very much. Too much."

"Prove it." Said Jim. "Prove you have her."

"I could. But I won't." Falcone said, "And even if I didn't have Barbara, you know I have Y/N. A friend of yours, is she? Would you be willing to risk her life?"

"Go ahead and try to bring me in." Falcone taunted, "You'll be dead, so you won't know what happens to those girls. But I can promise you it won't be pretty."

Jim's eyes flicked from side to side as he weighed his options. Hell, there was really only one option. Even if Falcone didn't have Barbara he still had you, that he knew for sure, and he wasn't about to risk your life to arrest this scumbag. You meant too much to him.

"On my mother's grave," Falcone swore as he raised his right hand up, "Drop your gun and Barbara and Y/N won't be harmed in any way." He told Jim.

And listened, Jim did.

_____________________________________________________________

**Falcone Manor | You**

You're head had been pounding since you first came to. That was nearly a day ago. And though you had wanted out of this place and as far away from it as possible, you had no plan. And even if you did, there way too many men standing guard. Plus the bald guy's eyes on you at all times. Even now as you at a kitchen island in a pretty dressed up kitchen.

You think he knew you were one to be watched.

As much as you wished James would swoop in and save your ass like he used to all the time, (especially to save you from this mans unwavering and leg quavering gaze) you also wished he wouldn't, at least not by himself considering he had been shot. Twice.

But then you looked over to Barbara who sat on the other side of the island looking utterly distraught and you figured once James figured out his beloved Barbara had been taking, too, he'd definitely be swooping in all hero like, bullet wounds and all.

And speaking of Barbara; _Why'd they take her if they already had me? Probably for double insurance that James would show up...why the hell is James still even with this Barbie?_ You thought, your face scrunching up in disdain.

Thinking of Barbara got you thinking of when they first brought her in this morning and the shocked look on both your faces when you saw each other.

_\- You had been sitting in the biggest livingroom you had ever seen with your wrist tied up when you heard cries. "Please, just let me go!" You heard a woman cry out. The voice sounded familiar, but you couldn't quite place it. "Can't. Not unless the boss says so." That voice you could place. That was Victor, Victor with another women who was being held hostage?_

_"Please, I-I-I just wanna go!" The woman pleaded, her voice getting closer and you stood up from the couch you had been sitting on, the current guy who was standing guard watching your every move, but you ignore that as you continued to ease towards the threshold of the livingroom._

_Just be quiet and sit down." You heard Victor say and you jumped back a bit as a blonde woman was pushed into the livingroom, falling onto her knees, barely catching herself from falling any further as her wrist were bound as well. Your eyes widening slightly when the women looked up._

_Barbara?" You asked in shock._

_Barbara gasped. "Y/N?" She asked, also in shock. She quickly got up from her knees and rushed over toward you. "Oh my God! What are you doing here?" She asked as she grabbed one of your forearms._

_**What are we? Old friends?** You thought with a mental eyeroll. **Now is not the time to be hateful, Y/N.**_

_"Same as you, I'm guessing. We're being used as bait." You answered._

_"Aren't...aren't you scared?" She asked a tear falling from her eye._

_"James'll be here, okay? It's gonna be okay." You reassured the frightened blonde._

_"Now that that reunion is over, why don't you ladies have a seat." You looked over to Victor when you heard him say, and that stupid, cute, sexy smile of his just grew wider when he caught your eyesight._

_"Come on." You said to a sniffling Barbara through clenched teeth as you led her over to where you had been sitting._

**_I should_ ** _not_ **_be attracted to this man. He's a murderer for fuck's sake!_ ** _-_

The sound of the oven's timer went off, pulling you from your thoughts, and drawing Victor's wild eyes off of you.

You mentally thanked that oven because if he continued to stare at you any longer you swear you'd die. From scaredness and hornine-- _No. You can **not** have those kinds of thoughts about the bad guy, Y/N! _You mentally kicked yourself.

"Those muffins smell good." Victor said, and you cursed at yourself internally again for thinking of him as cute.

"None for you...Creep." Said the girl who's name you learned was Liza as she took the muffins from out of the oven and walked over to the other side of the kitchen island, Victor's gaze following her as she did so. _Or maybe his gaze is following the muffins. They do smell good._

"They can have one if they want." Liza said.

"No, thank you." Barbara said, a bit of venom in her voice and Victor stared at her.

You were beginning to think he likes creeping people out.

And yes, you know you probably shouldn't eat the food as it could be poisoned, but man were you hungry. "I'll take one." You said as you scarcely raised a hand up, the other following as the both of them were still tied together.

Barbara gawked at you, "They could be poison." She yelled at you in a whisper as if Victor and Liza couldn't hear her.

"True." You nodded. "But, there'd be really no point in killing the bait, right? That kinda defeats the point in being bait." You said. "'Sides, I've been here longer than you and I'm hungry...and they do smell really good."

"Smart girl." Victor said to you, his eyes never leaving Barbara. And you were glad he wasn't currently looking at you, because you were definitely blushing.

"Here you go." Liza said, her voice soft as she handed you a muffin.

You took it without hesitation. But you did hesitate to actually eat it. "These...aren't poisoned...right?" You asked Liza, raising a brow.

"They're for everyone, including Mr. Falcone. So no, they're not poisoned." Liza said and you studied her face for any hint that she could be lying. Once you found none, you nodded and took a big bit into the muffin.

"Fweaking A-cwass muffon." You mumble around your food, practically moaning at the taste.

Just as Barbara was about to say something to you, "Funkytown" started playing and you frowned as you took another big - and the last - bite into your muffin.

You couldn't help but giggle when you saw Victor digging into the inside of his jacket pocket. _Dude likes Funkytown?_

Your giggling quickly stopped when he turned to look at you, giving you yet another death stare. And then you realized what that call could be, causing you to somber up even more. _We're gonna die. We're so totally, gonna die._ You thought, gulping down the rest of your muffin.

Victor opened his phone after he finished fishing it from his pocket and he held it up to his ear. The silence making you even more anxious than you already were.

After several seconds of nothing, Victor finally spoke, "Got it." He said, he then turned his gaze away from you and to Barbara. He leaned closer to her, his voice becoming dark and man, could you imagine the look he was more than likely giving her, "What a shame." Victor said, making Barbara visibly shivered.

_Yup, he definitely likes creepin' people out._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Victor likes purposely creeping people out or is it just something he just does? I think it's probably a lil bit of both lol. Next chapter coming tomorrow! Feel free to leave your thoughts on this chapter! <3


	6. Chapter Six;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You think he could have just "done something"?" Don Falcone asked you. And you turned to look at him, fear began to rise back up in you again.

**Chapter Six;**

**Falcone Manor | You**

You and Barbara were both pushed into Falcone's office, your eyes landing on James and then the guy that stood next to him. And even though you had noticed the look of disappointment on Victor's face after he finished his call and hauled you two out for the kitchen, you still couldn't help but be scared at the thought of probably dying.

Dying had been one of your worst fears for as long as you could remember. You knew if it happened, it happened, and you would try to fight it if you could. But that didn't make it any less scary.

"Okay, so it wasn't a bluff." You heard a man next to James say, and you assumed that he was the partner James had be telling you oh-so-much about. _Looks like a Harvey._

Your breathed hitched slightly as you felt Victor's hand grip your forearm and you froze as you felt his other tightly grip your waist. _Holy fu-_

"I'm sorry if they were mistreated a little." You looked at Falcone as you heard him say. "We needed to be sure they had nothing useful to tell us. Untie them, Victor."

Victor let go of you and took a step toward Barbara, untying her first. And once he was done you watched as the blonde quickly scurried away, practically launching herself into James, "I'm sorry." You heard her say, and you turned back toward Victor as you saw him approaching you.

You looked up at him once he was less than a foot away, completely invading your personal bubble. He gently lifted your wrists up and began to untie your bounds, his eyes never leaving yours. But you looked away, not being able to keep his gaze.

Once he finished untying your wrists and pulled you a big closer to him and whispered, "Sad to see you go." He said, and you pulled back, looking him in the eyes again, studying him.

There was nothing there. Disappointment, yeah, a mocking sadness, a little amusement? But other than that. Nothing.

_How can someone be so cold?_

_How can someone be so disappointed in **not**_ _getting to kill?_ You wondered.

And then there was always the question of, why were you attracted to someone like this? You should be repulsed and hateful, but you couldn't really find either of those things in you. 

Just as Barbara had, you quickly skidded toward James, but not for the same reason as her. Not really. Sure the hitman scared you, but he also scared you in other ways than the way that you were sure other people were scared of him for.

Falcone clicked his tongue, "What am I doing to do with you?" He asked. "By rights, you have to die." He said.

"Whoa, hello. Um, late for work." The Mayor said.

And you scoffed in disbelief before saying, "Look, Mr. Mayor, I have no idea why all of this is happening, but I know it's because James has done something, yeah? Something good, of course. Something that Mr. Falcone here didn't like. But right or wrong, up or down. You're the Mayor for fuck's sake and you're not going to do something! You're just gonna let us die?!" You yelled, the fear that you had previously felt gone and replace with shock and a heated anger.

The Mayor blinked at you.

"Quite an adventure. I'll be on my way." Was all that he said before dashing toward the exit. And you practically growled, an angry frown set upon your face as you watched him go.

"You think he could have just "done something"?" Don Falcone asked you. And you quickly turned to look at him, fear began to rise back up in you again.

You stood tall though, ready to speak.

"Y/N--" James started but was cut off by the Don. "No. Let her speak."

"I...I think, he _should_ have done something. Or at least tried. I'm sick and tired of people not doing anything!" You yelled. "And excuse my french, again, but it's bullshit." You finished. _I'm definitely gonna get shot to death now_. You thought in fear, but your frown remained and you still stood tall, trying not to let fear over take you. _A quick painless death would be nice._

Falcone nodded and took a step toward you and you couldn't help but gulped. "Gotham needs people like you, the three of you." He said, glancing over at James and Harvey. _Okay._ _Totally not the response I was expecting._ "Strong people with principles. It'd be such a waste to have to kill you."

"I just wish I could make you see I'm not the enemy. The system is not the enemy. The enemy in anarchy." Falcone said. "But I told you that before, didn't I, Jim?" He asked.

"Yes, you did." James responded.

"You didn't listen though." Falcone said, shaking his head. _We're all gonna kick the bucket,_ you thought as you felt your heart rate began to speed up.

You turned to look at the man that still sat while everyone else stood as he began to speak, "Do we get a last meal or a smoke or anything? Or just talk?" _Definitely kickin' the bucket._

"But today, you believed me." The Don said, ignoring the guy's words. "You trusted my word. That's a good first step. Perhaps there's still hope for you." _We're not kickin' the bucket?_ You thought hopefully and it was as if Falcone had read your mind, "Yes. Go. Get out of here before I change my mind." He said and you let out a long held in breath.

_Don't gotta tell me twice._

You began to move toward the exit, but you're movements haunted when you heard Victor's voice, "Wait a minute-" He started.

"Quiet." Falcone said sharply to Victor, cutting him off before speaking to you again. "Y/N, is it?" Falcone asked and you turn back toward him, "Yes, Sir."

Though, you didn't believe in showing asshats respect, this was Don Falcone and you really didn't want to die today. Or at all, though you knew it to be inevitable.

"It's been a pleasure, Y/N. I do admire a brave woman." You honestly didn't know what to say to that, but before you could muster up anything, James spoke.

"What's the catch?" You looked at him in shock, "Dude, he's letting us go." You said, "So let's go."

"I think we should listen to the lady, Jim. He said we could go. Let's not haggle here." The bearded man said as he finally stood, but James ignored the both of you, "What's the catch, Mr. Falcone?" He pressed.

"I want you to think about what I said. I want you to understand the truth. That's all I ask." Falcone said, "The catch is...someday soon, you'll see I'm right." He finished.

After all was said and done, James turned away from Falcone, pulling you with him. "Let's go." He said as he grabbed Barbara, too.

You looked over at Victor as you began to leave, you could see the anger and disappointment written all over his face as he eyed the four of you as you headed toward the exit. When his angry eyes landed on yours, you quickly looked away, your arm that was not being held by James quickly coming up to grip his arm.

You couldn't wait to get as far away from this place, and that man, as you could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all! Sorry for not updating in a bit. I've been quite busy. But anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! Comments are always much appreciated! <33


	7. Chapter Seven;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What they'd do to you?" The H/C woman asked, unable to stop herself. A frown was upon her face as she tilted her head a bit waiting for an answer she knew she might not get.

**Chapter Seven;**

**Gotham's Streets | Narrator**

**Y/N** and Harvey had sat on one side of the limo while Jim and Barbara sat on the other. The four of them were certainly surprise when Falcone had offered to have one of his people drive each of them to their respectable places.

Though, he wasn't sure about giving this stranger directions to where be laid his head at night only for him to potentially report it back to Falcone, - not that it really matter considering Falcone probably knows everything about everyone in this town - Havery told the driver anyways. Reluctantly.

He had an unsettling look rested upon his face when the driver thanked him, but also announced that he hadn't needed it.

Barbara, nor Jim, felt the need to give the driver the location to Barbara's place.

Y/N had told the driver to drop her off at a hotel near Jim's, but Jim declined and said she could stay when him and Barbara for a while.

And with no more exchange of words, the car ride had been silent. Well, mostly silent. It would have completely be silent if Harvey hadn't been rambling on about how you all had survived that, about how he was probably the most stupid son of a bitch to actually agree to go on that suicide mission, about how Y/N must have had a huge pair of balls to speak like that in front of Falcone.

But, honestly, Y/N hadn't known what had come over her really. She completed pushed aside the fact that she could've gotten herself killed as words just tumbled out of her mouth.

She had always been one to speak her mind most of the time, never really keeping anything in, especially if she felt something _had_ to be said. And it did. That Mayor needed to know what was what. Just like at the precinct. Though, none of them had listened.

Today was certainly not how Y/N had imagined it would go, yeah. But, what could she do? At least it was over with. For now.

She knew that Jim, being the man he was, would never just let whatever this was go. And she knew that being the woman she was, she wasn't gonna let him go through it all alone.

Seriously, though. Why hadn't he mentioned _any_ of whatever this was during any one of their pretty often had phone calls? She totally was gonna give him a slap upside the head for it.

"Well, this is me." Harvey said, as the driver came to a stop outside an apartment building. "I'll be seeing ya at work, pal. Try to keep yourself out of trouble?" He asked, giving Jim a pointed look.

"I'll try." Jim said, giving Harvey a tight smile.

Though he knew Jim Gordon could never keep out of troible, he gave a nod anyways before turning to look at Y/N and Barbara, "See you ladies later." He said before getting out of the car and making his way into the apartment.

Y/N gave a two finger salute, "See ya."

Barbara said nothing.

Ever since they had gotten into the car she had been utterly silent and staring off into space, barely even blinking.

There was no hiding that she was definitely shaking up about what happened. Probably even traumatized.

 _As far as I know she hadn't been touched,_ Y/N thought.

And while she was shaken, too - who wouldn't be after being kidnapped and thinking you were to die - she certainly wasn't as nearly as shaken as Barbara...Or maybe it just hadn't kicked in yet? Or it was because she wasn't in any danger at the moment???

_Maybe Barbara had been there for longer than I thought? Maybe something happened on the way to Falcone's?_

"What they'd do to you?" The H/C woman asked, unable to stop herself. A frown was upon her face as she tilted her head a bit waiting for an answer she knew she might not get.

Barbara eyes snapped up, leaving the spot she had them trained on and locking eyes with Y/N.

"You don't have to answer. It's just..."

**_"I'm sorry if they were mistreated a little."_ **

"Mistreated? I was, I guess." Y/N said after having thought back to Falcone's words.

"Y/N..." Jim started and Y/N could feel his eyes on her, but that didn't stop her, "I mean, I was questioned and there was a gun to my head and they threatened to cut off a finger, or several, if they thought that I was lying, but...you still have all your fingers so?..." She trailed off once again.

It was Zsasz that had threatened her. It had to be. Maybe even tortured her? _I don't see any bruises,_ the woman thought.

Y/N had just been questioned and threatened by some no-name big guy.

_Zsasz is probably way more scary than the guy I was with...or I'm just real fucked up and not processing this whole thing the way I should._

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm not able to process everything that has happened so quickly as you, Y/N." Barbara said with a venom in her tone.

"That's not what I meant, I just-"

"We are here." The driver said, cutting Y/N off.

"Come on." Jim said as he began to lead the girls out of the car. Having watched the whole scene between his fiancée and his best friend, having seen Barbara's reaction, Jim began to wonder, even more so then before, what actually happened to Barbara. _______________________________________________

Barbara Kean's Penthouse | Narrator

As the trio enter the penthouse, Y/N trailed off and looked around as she stepped inside, her eyes widened slightly and her mouth agape. "Nice place, dude." She said to Jim as she looked the place over.

"It's technically Barbara's." Jim responded as he shut and locked the door.

_Of course._

Y/N turned to say the same to Barbara, but stopped as the blonde turned to face her, tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you in the car." She said to Y/N and Y/N glanced off to the side, feeling quite awkward at Barbara's sudden show of emotion, "Uhmm...it's fine? I shouldn't have asked. I guess." You replied. She hadn't meant to upset the blonde, but she wasn't exactly sorry for asking.

"You were just wondering and concerned, and I snapped. I'm sorry." Barbara said.

_Concerned? More like curious._

And then she turned to Jim, sniffling a bit. "Barbara..." Jim started as he began to limp toward her.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I was just trying to help. And...I don't know, I-" Barbara's apology was dismissed as Jim had reached her, smashing his lips to hers.

"Wow. Okay." Y/N said as she rubbed the back of her neck, looking anywhere but at the kissing couple, "Totally, not awkward." She said sarcastically, a nervous laugh following right behind.

"I love you so much." Barbara told Jim once their kiss broke.

Jim's response was pulling his fiancée into a tight and loving embrace.

After several seconds had gone by, Y/N cleared her throat, causing the pair to pull apart, their eyes finding hers. "Uhm, not to ruin the moment, but before I leave to find a place to crash, I'd like to know _why_ we were kidnapped today. James?" Y/N stated, her arms folding over her chest and a brow raised as she shifted her weight onto one leg.

"You might wanna sit down." Jim said as he gestured toward the couch. "And again, you're staying with us."

Y/N walk toward the couch, stripping her coat as she did, she folded and placed her coat down beside her as she sat.

"Fine..." Y/N said rolling her eyes at Jim's stubbornness. "...but spill." She said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that was chapter seven! Hope y'all enjoyed it! Thoughts/comments are always appreciated! <333

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: Reader was going to be a OC (the women who I said I'm picturing while written this) but I was too lazy to go back and redo all the "You's" and whatnot. Also to lazy to think of a name lol. But that's totally fine! There needs to be more Victor x Reader! Maybe in the future I'll do a Victor x OC.
> 
> But that was the first chapter! Let me know how y'all liked it? I hope y'all did! More to come soon!


End file.
